international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
How The Rules work In Character and Out of Character on . If you choose to join the roleplaying community of this wiki please abide by these few simple sets of rules. This will not be a dictatorship, and no one could possibly be forced to do anything. These Rules are suggested, and politely requested. Please follow the rules that everyone is asked to abide by to keep a friendly, social, and active wiki community. In Character The current wiki date is not specific, it is the recent past or the near future. Students Characters *Students of the same house, year and gender are bunked in the same Sleeping Dormitories. *Students are to attend class and participate, you can be suspended and or expelled from school for a low grade point average. *Students are not allowed to Duel one another without a formal Duel Request and Approval. Supervision will be given, and in very specific cases a date, and location will be provided. :(Students found dueling with out approval or consent from a Staff members with be punished accordingly.) *Students are not allowed to bring more pets, companions, or familiar than they can manage. *Students are not allowed to leave their rooms after curfew (10pm-11pm) during the school year. *Students are not allow off campus, (in Ravenwood or Lavoie) on a school night. *Students are required to pass the majority of their mandatory classes to continue receiving paid tuition to IAM. *Students are required to wear a magical engraved name tag during school hours. *Students are required to wear the IAM Uniform, a black work robe with a gold colored stole to ALL classes. :(Underclassmen must wear a black vest or blazer, white button shirt, black skirts, shorts or slacks, white socks and black shoes during class hours.) :(Variations of House colored Robes and stole are acceptable after Seventh Year) Adult Characters *Adults are (sometimes) unemployed, unless they are wealthy lifestyles have to reflect their job status. *Adults are free to use magic however they want, the Ministry is less aware depending on how magic is used. *Adults are FORBIDDEN from interacting with students on the school grounds, unless it is a teacher-student or parent-child interaction. Out of Character *Characters can be Adults, Children or Students of the International Academy of Magic *Characters cannot be Over Powered or Immortal. (Any character can die) *'Master Class Programme' students (Eighth - Twelfth Years) are no longer required to attend school. *Professors should be mature Graduates of any Wizarding school with extensive, semi-professional knowledge in the subject they teach. They should posses the title of Master of the subject they teach. (Teachers are encouraged to use the GM bubble in their classrooms.) Use or request a third user to GM duels. (If the duel is or cannot be settled fairly by the duelists.) GM = Game Master GM's is the use of the GM template to fairly decide the result of a magical spell or the interaction of a character with a magical object, relic, or potion. *Swear as little as humanly possible. Please use the appropriate censorship if foul language is to be used. (ex; h*ll, d*mn, the more ***** the better!) Excessive swearing is offensive. *Romantic activities should NEVER RP the sequence of events. Detail of characters being any more intimate than kissing is offensive. *Unused, or rarely Roleplayed characters should be discussed as being marked for adoption with the current user. *Species, blood status, and year/graduation status unless other wise stated in the character's history should be written or clearly tagged on a character's page. *Full Vampires, Faeries, Goblins, Veela, Giants, and Squib characters are acceptable. The DO's (Things users should do) *Do Roleplay with everyone, the next RP partner might be a char's best friend, *Do try out every class, for you character they might really like Martial Magic. *Do hangout in the common areas, people of certain houses are family during school. *Do make characters that you want. Human squibs, or Part-Beings with abilities *Do discuss character history with other users to make family friends, or relatives. *Do have fun! The DONT's (Things users should not do) *Don't advertise on this wiki. *Don't contribute anonymously, please. *Don't GM yourself, if you do play fair. *Don't get into fights with other Users, *Don't kill another character without permission *Don't be afraid your ideas! General Rules for this wiki *Anonymous Contributors please direct any and all questions to Elsie Tonks * Category:IAM Category:Site administration Category:OOC User Aid